Eterno
by Anngel Caido
Summary: ¿En esta vida hay algo más real y eterno que el amor? Cuando Sakura se encuentra encerrada en un tétrico castillo no está segura de que pensar. Sasuke no es el mismo que en sus recuerdos y esta dispuesto a que ella deje de amarlo. Pero ¿Es cierto que el amor verdadero puede sobrevivir a todo? ¿Incluso cuando lastima tanto?


**Prefacio**

La desesperación inundando mi pecho me hacía moverme con torpeza, no sabía hacia donde iba y poco me importaba. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro al darme cuenta de la indudable verdad, estaba perdida, no solo por encontrarme en medio de una densa oscuridad, sino por la horrible sensación que crecía en mi pecho con cada segundo que pasaba, él venían tras de mí, pisándome los talones, respirando casi sobre mi cuello y murmurando a mi espalda.

No importaba lo mucho que apretara los puños o que tan rápido corriera, estaba justo un paso detrás de mí, saboreando la victoria y deleitándose con el miedo que era capaz de infundir a mi cuerpo.

Sollozos escapaban de mis labios mientras daba tumbos a siegas, rogando porque todo fuera un sueño, pero era tan real que comenzaba a rendirme. Mis pasos se alentaros mientras el agitado sonido de mi respiración crecía, comencé a dar traspiés hasta casi detenerme. Estaba totalmente perdida y el martirio parecía nunca acabar, como si fuera más importante hacerme sufrir que cumplir con su objetivo.

Respire profundamente y trate de correr más deprisa, fue entonces, cuando un recuerdo me asalto.

….

 _Me encontraba medio acostada en la cama de mi mejor amigo mientras me atiborraba de golosinas, con él frente a mí, tocando la música que tanto le apasionaba. Esta escena se repetía tan a menudo desde que éramos niños que dudaba poder cambiarla algún día._

 _Pero, recordar los comentarios de su madre sobre volvernos familia, me hacía replantearme las cosas. Pase la vista por su cuarto, tan desordenado y limpio que daba un cuadro casi gracioso, los montones de posters que adornaban sus paredes hacía imposible ver el color que alguna vez había reinado sobre ellas; pilas de libros se amontonaban en una esquina, desplazados por siniestras figuras que ahora prevalecían por todas partes, junto con los discos que orgullosos se mantenían constantes a pesar de los años._

 _Desde mi cómoda posición podía contemplar la inminente puesta de sol a través de la pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar a la habitación una leve briza._

 _Entonces mis ojos pasaron a Naruto, quien se mantenía concentrado en la guitarra que sujetaba con el mayor cuidado, sus rasgos eran marcados y hermosos, tenía una belleza tan intensa que no parecía real, acompañada por los ojos más brillantes y sinceros que alguna vez había visto._

 _Pero, a pesar de adorarlo como nadie, en el fondo anhelaba un par de ojos negros inusualmente fríos, siempre acompañados de esa sonrisa ladeada y altanera. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de apartar la incompleta imagen que constantemente se formaba en mi cabeza, y que en realidad no podía justificar._

 _Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que me tomo un momento ser consiente del silencio que reinaba en el lugar, Naruto había dejado de tocar y me miraba expectante._

— _Perdón. ¿Qué decías?_ — _pregunte, intentando concentrarme en el presente y dejando de lado lo que no sabía si era siquiera un recuerdo._

 _No contesto, en cambio me miro por un eterno segundo antes de acercarse lentamente a mí, con la sus intenciones claramente reflejadas en sus ojos. Su beso fue suave y dulce, casi más como una leve caricia que estaba destinada a expresar sus sentimientos. Una desconocida sensación de paz se extendió por mi cuerpo, como un manto que me hizo sentir segura._

 _Pero, al mismo tiempo, mi corazón latió de forma dolorosa e insegura, actuando como un balde de agua fría que me despertó a tiempo._ _Con una punzada de incomodidad, aleje mi rostro del suyo, evitando que profundizara el beso, solo para encontrarme con su mueca de dolor. Intento fingir que no había pasado nada pero note con claridad el momento en que decidió ponerse la máscara de despreocupación, y me odie profundamente, por herir a alguien como él. Sonrió radiantemente, suplicando de forma silenciosa que solo dejara correr el tema._

 _Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que deseaba tanto poder amarlo, y me sentí tonta, por permitir que habitara en mi cabeza la imagen de un extraño, alguien que no estaba segura existiera._

….

Repentinamente caí sobre mis rodillas y manos ganándome una dolorosa cortada, justo en mi palma derecha, que no tardo en sangrar, y lo que estaba segura, se convertiría en moretones. Solloce aún más fuerte sin poder evitarlo, cuando el sonido de una fría voz me congelo sin más.

—Nunca podrías escapar de mí— su tono estaba tan cargado de burla y desdén que me hizo sentir estúpida.

Quedándome esa dolorosa posición, me quebré frente a él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras bajaba la cabeza, en una muestra silenciosa de que por fin me había rendido.

—Espero que entiendas una cosa— continuo lentamente, regodeándose de su triunfo —tu… eres mía— susurro.

Entonces lo supe, había caído en el infierno y el demonio, estaba frente a mí.

 **[... Continuará ...]**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Nada Como una dulce pesadilla Para Hacer vibrar el alma._

 _-Ángel Caído_


End file.
